


Peridot's Egg Issues

by King_Bean



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eggs, F/F, Feral Behavior, Intersex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Premature Ejaculation, Rutting, Swearing, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Bean/pseuds/King_Bean
Summary: Peridot is booked into a sort of clinic for in rut gems, and her assigned worker decides to play with her a little bit.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Peridot's Egg Issues

It was hot. Too hot. Peridot had been shut in her room for about two days trying to wait out this rut, but it was only getting worse. She was sprawled out on a soft bed, dick pointed towards the beige ceiling, brow soaked with a layer of sweat.

She constantly felt on the verge of release, but could never bring herself to it. It just wasn't enough. Her dick constantly slithering around didn't help either, and the movement coated her thighs and a bit of her belly in pre. It _also_ didn't help that Lapis took it upon herself to only wear some tight shorts and a bra whenever she had to walk through Peridot's room. Every time the door creaked open Peridot could feel her lime green cock slowly reach towards it, knowing the blue gem was going to be walking through, longing for her to touch it. 

And sometimes she did, after significant pleading and whining from Peridot. Just a quick stroke or two, enough to draw a light flow of pre out of the tip of her dick and a strained moan from her mouth. Peridot couldn’t lie to herself, she loved the feeling of Lapis’ soft hands dragging along her length. 

She could feel the eggs slowly sliding around inside of her, and a small bump on her stomach was visible from the stretching they caused. Every once in a while she could almost feel them trying to push themselves up, reaching towards an exit as if they were alive. But she knew she couldn't relieve herself of them without someone to inject them into. Lapis wasn't having it, and believed Peridot just needed some time to get over her rut on her own. However, it seemed like Lapis couldn’t help but stare with interest as Peridot struggled.

Peridot felt her dick throbbing in time with the analog clock's ticking on the wall above her. Tick Tock, each second feeling like it's dragging on forever. Peridot began thrusting up into the air to try and trick herself into cumming, but it wasn't working, leaving Peridot slightly disappointed but still determined. She heard Lapis open up the door and tried to stop, but it was like her hips had a mind of their own.

Lapis looked at the poor green gem, smiled, and shook her head. 

"I'm sorry, did I come in at the wrong time?" she teased.

"Fuck... off..." Peridot could barely breathe out.

Lapis laughed a bit and put away some of Peridot's clothes. She turned to Peridot, smiling her devilish smile like she was planning something. Peridot met her gaze, worried and intrigued about what the blue gem had in mind. She couldn't help but whimper at the thought of Lapis touching her aching, needy cock.

"Aww, those little noises you make are really cute. You probably want me to help you a little bit with your problem, huh?"

All Peridot could muster was a slight nod, her eyes twisting shut as the feeling started building up in her cock. Maybe the thrusting _was_ helping after all. Then, suddenly, she felt Lapis' hands push her hips into the bed, her cold palms pushing on her almost bringing her to cum right there.

"Normally how I do this is I let gems wait out their ruts, helping them a little bit along the way by giving them touches when they ask nicely. But I kinda like you, so I think you deserve something a little more… special."

Peridot's eyes were wide open, staring at the tall, slender figure looming above her. Now Lapis was the one meeting Peridot’s gaze, a big grin plastered on her face, hands still pressing Peridot's hips into the soft mattress below her.

"Now, I'm gonna help you a little more than I do other gems. Don't let it get to your head, I’m doing this today because I liked watching you squirm by yourself, and I wanna see you squirm with me in control."

Peridot nodded, knowing she needed this. It wasn't really like Lapis was gonna give her much of a choice in the matter anyway. She seemed determined to see Peridot cum. Lapis' hands slowly lifted off of Peridot, resting themselves on her sensitive stomach instead. Peridot was confused at first until the blue hands started squeezing the lump on her belly. This gave Peridot a weird rush of feelings, mostly consisting of a need to cum, but she could also feel Lapis' fingers slowly dragging along the imprint of the eggs inside of her. 

"Wow... I've never been able to feel the eggs as pronounced as this before. Usually I deal with larger gems, and they have a lot more space between the sack and their skin. You're filled to the brim with these things." Lapis mused. “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind me getting these out of you, huh?”

She sat down on the space between Peridot's legs and moved her hands down from the green gem's belly to the base of her cock. Peridot squeaked at the touch of her dick's most sensitive area, then moaned as she settled into it, letting the fingers find a good spot.

Lapis only had two idle fingers on Peridot's dick, but Peridot felt as if she could cum at any moment. She tried to move her hips up a bit, but Lapis stopped her and took her hand off the green tentacle.

"Listen, if you want me to do this you have to be good and sit still. I've wanted to do something like this for a long time and you're the first gem that's piqued my interest like you have. I'll let you cum eventually, but I want to play with you first."

Peridot complied, but only because she was desperate for Lapis' cool hands to touch her again. Lapis brought her hand back to Peridot's base, feeling around the small area between her dick and slit, rubbing it a little bit. Peridot was struggling to sit still, the sensations from the fingers sliding around her base only making it harder.

Lapis squeezed her fingers together, and it took everything within Peridot not to squeal right there. Lapis kept the pressure on as Peridot's whole body vibrated, and pre flowed out of her dick, dripping down onto Lapis' fingers.

Peridot heard a chuckle, then felt an entire cold hand grasp her cock. She whimpered, the chill of Lapis' palm and fingers on her sensitive cock making it hard for noises not to escape her mouth. 

"Your dick is really smooth, y'know. I love feeling it pulse, too." Lapis looked at Peridot, a big grin on her face, "Lets me know I'm doing this whole thing right."

She slowly started jerking Peridot off, her hand moving up and down in a methodical motion. Peridot's hands were clutching the pillow under her head in an effort to prevent herself from pushing Lapis' head down onto her cock and cumming too early for Lapis. Her mouth was close, almost in licking distance, and Peridot could tell Lapis was enjoying herself, watching her struggle under the blue gem's touch.

Lapis was beginning to pick up her pace, rubbing a bit faster. Peridot was on the verge of cumming, but knew she needed something to cum into, and only one option was in reach. 

"Lapis... plea-ah... Please..." she whined, hoping Lapis would know what she needed.

The look in Lapis' eyes told her she did, but she wasn't going to just _let_ Peridot cum yet.

"Ohh, I don't know, I probably could," she stuck her tongue out and traced a circle around the tip of Peridot's tentacle with it, "Do you think you've been good enough to deserve it though?"

Peridot nodded, trying her best but struggling to say yes.

"I guess you have been pretty obedient, you listen really well." Lapis whispered.

She brought her mouth even closer to Peridot's dick, her lips brushing against it with each word, her warm breath bringing Peridot even closer.  
"Then do it. Cum inside me."

Peridot leaned forward, her hands resting on the back of Lapis' head. Her hair was soft, and was somehow enough to distract Peridot from her urges. That is, until she felt a nibble on the tip of her cock, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"You do want to cum, right? I'm not going to wait all day." Lapis ordered.

Peridot listened, and slowly pushed Lapis' head down her entire length, feeling her dick slide into Lapis' throat. Lapis moaned, and the vibrations she made were enough to instantly make Peridot cum.

Peridot accidentally pushed Lapis' head further down with the release, holding it there. Her legs wrapped around the other gem's shoulders, and Peridot doubled over. The eggs slowly pushed themselves out of Peridot's cock, not even needing to be swallowed. Each push brought even more cum through her and into Lapis’ warm throat.

After almost a solid minute of eggs passing through, she was finally done. Lapis' mouth was warm, and felt amazing wrapped around the green tentacle, Peridot almost didn't want to let go.

But Lapis pulled herself off, a string of saliva forming between her mouth and Peridot's dick. She wiped it off, smiling at Peridot, and leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Next time you go into rut, give me a call and I'll be sure to give you a special deal next time." Lapis whispered, winking at the end.

Peridot looked down, seeing Lapis' hand reaching down her shorts, and knew what she meant.

"Now move along and get your belongings together, I'll let the boss know you got over it about an hour ago."

Lapis stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Peridot sitting naked on the bed, feeling much better and much emptier than she did earlier.


End file.
